The present invention relates to a liquid soap dispenser for use in a toilet, and more particularly to such a liquid soap dispenser which can be used with either of a set of different volumes of liquid soap containers.
FIG. 1 shows the outer appearance of a regular liquid soap dispenser for use in a toilet. The internal structure of the liquid soap dispenser is shown in FIG. 2. As illustrated, this structure of liquid soap dispenser comprises a base frame 7, a cover shell 1 covered on the base frame 7, a handle 2 extended out of the cover shell 1, a container holder 3, a liquid soap container 4, a dispensing nozzle 5 and a locking frame 6 mounted inside the holding space defined between the base frame 7 and the cover shell 1 to lock the cover shell 1. When the user depresses the handle 22, a liquid soap is squeezed out of the cover shell 1 for application. The cover shell 1 comprises two pivot holes 11 bilaterally disposed on the inside at the bottom, two bottom rods 12. and two pivot pins 13 respectively raised from the bottom rods 12. The handle 2 is disposed outside the cover shell 1, having two pivot pins 21 respectively pivoted to the pivot holes 11. The base frame 7 comprises two pivot holes 71 bilaterally disposed at the bottom and respectively pivoted to the pivot pins 13 of cover shell 1. Therefore, the cover shell I can be turned about the axis, which passes through the pivot holes 71, between a first position where the cover shell 1 is covered on the base frame 7, and a second position where the cover shell 1 is opened from the base frame 7. The base frame 7 comprises a plurality of hanging holes 72 for hanging on wall nails, a plurality of angled retaining rods 74 raised from the inside wall thereof, which hold the control member 6 inside the liquid soap dispenser and enable the control member 6 to be moved vertically upwards to unlock the cover shell 1, a plurality of raised portions 731 provided at the inside wall near the top, which limit the up stroke of the control member 6, a plurality of locating ribs 73 fitting the shape of the control member 6, a bottom flange 76, and two stop ribs 75 transversely aligned at the inside wall. The control member 6 comprises a plurality of horizontal bars 61 disposed at different elevations, a plurality of hooks 62 respectively raised from the ends of the horizontal bars 61 and hooked up with respective triangular projections 14 inside the cover shell 1, two spring elements 63 raised from the horizontal bars 61 and stopped at the stop ribs 75, two vertical bars 65 downwardly extended from the horizontal bars 61 on the middle, and a knob 64 integral with the vertical bars 65 at the bottom and suspending in a hole on the bottom flange 76 of the base frame 7. When the user pushes the knob 64 to lift the locking frame 6 and to disengage the hooks 62 from the triangular projections 14 for permitting the cover shell 1 to be opened from the base frame 7, the spring elements 63 are compressed. When the hand is released from the knob 64, the spring elements 63 immediately return to their former shape, causing the locking frame 6 to be pushed back to its former position. The container holder 3 is fixedly mounted on the inside wall of the base frame 7 above the bottom flange 76 to hold the liquid soap container 4, having vertically aligned front locating notches 31 for holding the dispensing nozzle 5. The liquid soap container 4 is carried on the container holder 3, and holds a liquid soap 41. The dispensing nozzle 5 comprises a flexible nozzle tube 53 having an inlet 51 at one end, which is connected to the liquid soap container 4 at the bottom to receive the liquid soap 41, and a nozzle tip 52 at an opposite end. When the user depresses the handle 2, the flexible nozzle tube 53 is squeezed to force a certain amount of the liquid soap 41 out of the nozzle tip 52. When the handle 2 is released from the flexible nozzle tube 53, the flexible nozzle tube 53 immediately returns to its former shape, and at the same time an equal amount of the liquid soap 41 is sucked into the flexible nozzle tube 53. Because the container holder 3 occupies much inside space of the liquid soap dispenser, the dimension of the liquid soap container 4 is limited, i.e., the liquid soap container 4 cannot be replaced with a different capacity of liquid soap container as desired.